jackassfandomcom-20200222-history
Viva la Bam
Viva La Bam is an American reality television series that stars Bam Margera and his friends and family. The show was a spin-off from MTV's Jackass, in which Margera and most of the main cast had appeared. Each episode had a specific theme, mission, or challenge which was normally accomplished by performing pranks, skateboarding, and enlisting the help of friends, relations and experts. Although partly improvised, the show was supported by a greater degree of planning and organization. History Production The cast includes Ryan Dunn, Brandon DiCamillo, Raab Himself, Brandon Novak, Tim Glomb, and Rake Yohn. The show also starred Margera's parents Phil and April and his uncle Don Vito. The show was mostly filmed in and around West Chester, Pennsylvania and also visited Las Vegas, Atlantic City, New Orleans, Los Angeles, Minneapolis, Mexico, Brazil and Europe. Bam and his friends also went to Spring Break in 2006 for "Viva La Spring Break". The show debuted on October 26, 2003 on the MTV network in the United States and was later licensed around the world. The first episode featured Bam building a skatepark inside his house. Tony Hawk starred on this episode. Each of the five seasons consisted of eight half-hour episodes, with the fifth and final season finishing on August 14, 2005. Later that year, in December, Bam Margera addressed rumors of a sixth season on Last Call with Carson Daly. His comment was that there would be no sixth season, but there would be occasional MTV specials and he and Johnny Knoxville were planning things for possible Jackass stunts. Featured music and guests The show also often featured music from some of Margera's favorite bands, such as HIM, CKY, The Bloodhound Gang, Cradle of Filth, Clutch, Turbonegro, Dimmu Borgir, Carnal Forge, Slayer, Gwar, Children of Bodom and The 69 Eyes. Many of Margera's friends also appear on the show, including Johnny Knoxville, The Dudesons, and fellow skateboarders Tony Hawk and Bob Burnquist. Actor Sean Penn also makes an appearance in one episode. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Phil's Hell Day / Bam's Skate Park *Episode 2: Don't Feed Phil *Episode 3: Family Reunion *Episode 4: Viva Las Vegas *Episode 5: Paint Phil Blue & Other Stories *Episode 6: Very Merry Margera Christmas *Episode 7: April's Revenge *Episode 8: Scavenger Hunt Season 2 *Episode 1: Castle Bam *Episode 2: Dating Don Vito *Episode 3: Fat Boy Face Off *Episode 4: Mardi Gras Part 1 *Episode 5: Mardi Gras Part 2 *Episode 6: Community Disservice *Episode 7: Tree Top Casino *Episode 8: Demo Derby Season 3 *Episode 1: Driveway Skatepark *Episode 2: Uncivil War *Episode 3: Fort Knoxville *Episode 4: Rockstars *Episode 5: Mutiny On The Bam *Episode 6: Angry Ape *Episode 7: Mall Of Bam *Episode 8: Bamiature Golf Season 4 *Episode 1: Viva La Europe Part 1 *Episode 2: Viva La Europe Part 2 *Episode 3: CKY Gets Jobs *Episode 4: State Of Bam *Episode 5: Bam On The Bayou *Episode 6: Groundhog Day *Episode 7: Mexico *Episode 8: CKY Challenge Season 5 *Episode 1: Viva La Brazil *Episode 2: Ape's Surprise *Episode 3: Vito's Revange *Episode 4: Metal Mulisha *Episode 5: Limo vs. Lambo *Episode 6: Where's Vito *Episode 7: Bam On The River *Episode 8: Finlandia Specials *Viva La Springbreak (2 Episodes) See also * Viva La Bands * Bam's Unholy Union * Bam's World Domination References * "Viva la Bam" Seasons 1-5 MTV / 18 Husky Productions, 2003 - 2005 External links * Official Category:Television Category:Viva la bam Category:TV Series